


Feel You More

by DaphsStory, wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: In Your Hands [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphsStory/pseuds/DaphsStory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/><em>Inspired by an idea from <a href="http://perfectlyimperfectforme.tumblr.com">Daph</a> and with her help and co-writing and cheerleading: </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>When the stress of life gets to be too much, Chris knows Darren will be there to help him let go.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel You More

He’s tired. The book is almost finished, but now he has to think about the next step; a book tour. Getting funding for ‘Struck by Lightning’ is a pain in the ass, the final edits of the script are still being discussed, and then he has Glee's excruciating schedule on top of all that. Plus, a human needs a few hours of sleep. His mind won’t stop buzzing, he’s _tired_.

When he gets home, after a relatively short, but intense day, he sees Darren on the couch, writing. He sighs loudly, a sigh that means _I’m exhausted_. Darren looks up, and when he spots Chris, he can practically see the gears in his head spinning. A small smile appears on his face, but disappears as soon as Chris closes his eyes and sighs loudly, again.

Darren walks up to Chris, hugging him from behind, ''Tired, I take it?''

''You have no idea, my mind keeps buzzing with things I've to do, constantly comes up with new stuff, some scenes for the movie, storylines for the books… it's _exhausting_.''

He's frantic, restless, mind swirling with ideas and tasks on his to-do list. Darren's eyes are on him, he knows, as he pushes his fingers into his hair, tugging on the locks strongly then hissing in pain.

"Shhh," a familiar voice breathes into his ear and he feels Darren's hands on his waist, causing him to shiver, "Let me... Let me help, babe," Darren's whisper breaks through the chaos in his mind.

[[MORE]]The hands move up to detangle his fingers from his hair and he's turned around firmly. His eyes meet Darren's calm ones and finally, he's breathing slower, though still panicky and shaking.

"Breathe in," Darren mutters, "breathe out," the words come like a command and Chris gives into the lead reluctantly.

''You need to stop thinking, just relax,'' Darren breathes against his cheeks, ''It's okay, I've got you.'' He starts moving one hand up and down along Chris' spine and Chris focuses on the movements, breathing in when the hand moves up, exhaling when it's moving down.

He pushes his mind to give in, to let go. A smile plays on Darren's lips when Chris' eyes stop darting around.

"Now, let me take over from here," the words slip from Darren's lips, "come with me." Chris nods and the control shifts completely.

Darren leads him to the bedroom and Chris closes his eyes when they reach the center of the room, their breaths echoing in the silence. He feels Darren’s warmth radiating towards his body as they stand close, and then the soft lips brush against his as Darren leans closer.

''Keep your eyes closed,'' Darren whispers firmly.

''What are you ‒?''

''Stop thinking, sweetheart, I think this will help you. I’m here for you,” he hears the words as he’s slipping under already, “I’ll take care of you, if you let me.”

He nods, keeps his eyes closed, and feels Darren breathe out against his neck. Without any more words between them, Chris feels the tugging on his clothes, the fabric suddenly suffocating. He needs to be free of everything and the urge to let go and drown in Darren’s touches makes his breath hitch.

“Let go, babe, it’s okay,” he hears Darren break the silence.

Chris shivers when the cool air of the room hits his skin as his shirt falls open, then again when he feels Darren push it off his shoulders and when it brushes against his back as it drops to the floor. When the shirt is off and Darren pulls Chris' undershirt over his head and tosses it into the corner of the room, Chris cringes at the way he's exposed, but Darren's arms slide around him, fingertips slowly exploring every inch of the newly uncovered skin.

Chris starts fumbling with the zipper of his pants, but there are hands on his immediately, stopping him.

''Not yet, beautiful," Darren mutters again his ear, holding Chris' hands firmly against his sides.

''But I need…'' Chris' protest dies on his lips when Darren sucks gently on the soft skin below the ear.

His head falls back and his mouth falls open, a whimper echoing through the room. Darren's hands move back above Chris' waist and he's taking longer moving them in almost patterns. Chris feels the warmth radiate from Darren's hands and his chest through the thin fabric of Darren's well-worn T-shirt.

''That's good, hmm?'' Darren's voice is calming as much as his hands are and Chris nods in reply.

“I’ll be right back. Get these off,” he feels the tug on his jeans, “and get into bed.”

Darren’s solid voice reaches Chris’ ears and he tenses in anticipation. The tone is commanding and leaves no room for argument. It comforts him that Darren knows what he needs, how he craves giving himself away to someone else’s lead.  

He tugs his jeans off and throws them carelessly into the corner, the command Darren left him with urging him to work fast on removing all the rest of his clothing. The soft sheets on the bed feel cool against his skin and he stretches out, still a little self-conscious about being so open and vulnerable, so he pulls one of the sheets over his legs, but only up to his waist. His eyelids fall and he can hear the rustling when Darren re-enters the room.

The bed dips a little and Chris feels Darren's breath on his chest, then the soft kisses from his waist up to his collarbone.

"So good," he hears the whisper and the praise washes over him, "now, arms up," he follows the direction immediately, without hesitation.

The trust he has in Darren stops him from questioning anything and he keeps his eyes closed and his body relaxed even when he feels his wrists being wrapped up in a soft material that he's unfamiliar with. He has a vague idea where this is going and it catches him a little by surprise how well Darren knows what Chris needs in this moment. The fingers that have stopped fumbling around his hands slide down his stretched out arms and caress the outline of his shoulders with care.

"Can you keep your eyes closed," Darren says softly, "or would you prefer help with that?"

Chris hesitates for a second, then his eyelids lift and he spots the black silk in Darren's hand.

"Help, please," he exhales the words and closes his eyes again.

"Okay," Darren acknowledges and Chris feels his head being lifted, then the fabric slipping across his face.

_It's like diving_ , he thinks as he lets the comfort wash over him, _like falling into a pool filled with cotton candy, sweet and fuzzy and blurry around the edges, soft and peaceful and safe_.

He's let Darren be in control before, but they never went this full out, only messed around with "no, my turn, hands to yourself" and the occasional tie wrapped around Chris' eyes, leaving him to the darkness and making him feel everything else more and drowning in every sound.

Now though, he feels like he's in a different reality, like he can't be touched by anyone besides Darren. The familiar voice reaches him through the fog that surrounds him and makes him feel warm and a little like he's floating. He can't see, his eyelashes flutter against the silky fabric of the blindfold and he wiggles his hands in the soft cuffs that bind his wrists to the headboard.

"Comfortable?" Darren whispers in his ear, his breath caressing Chris' skin and making him shiver.

He nods and smiles, relaxing even more, cool sheets brushing against his skin everywhere.

"Remember the word?" Darren asks quietly.

"Sherlock," Chris answers and hears the chuckle that Darren reacted with the first time they discussed a safeword and any time after.

The warm breath that was just by Chris' ear through the few words they exchanged moves towards his neck and he feels lips brush slowly against his skin, barely touching, ghosting over the sensitive spot where he knows his scar stands out dark against his pale skin. The spot was always more sensitive and Chris knows that Darren is aware of what even the slightest touch there causes.

"Perfect," Darren's voice makes the air vibrate against Chris' skin, turning shivers into sparks of pleasure.

It's almost like it's too soon, too much, as Darren lets his lips caress Chris' neck, the touch multiplied by the lack of his other senses, every intake of breath echoing through the haze that's wrapped itself around Chris' brain. The first touch of Darren's fingers takes him by surprise, a spark between the fingertip and the soft skin of Chris' jaw makes him arch off the bed with a gasp.

"Easy," he hears the comforting whisper, "we're only just starting."

The touch becomes firmer against his skin and it feels like it's leaving behind a blaze, warmth sweeping over every spot that Darren reaches. Chris feels the brush against his lips and they part, tongue darting out just to the edge and just enough to swipe over Darren's finger as it passes by. He feels the bed vibrate with the shiver that he knows is running across Darren's body and he sucks in a breath at the moan that reaches his ears.

"So beautiful," he hears the whisper right by his ear again and for once doesn't feel like arguing or rolling his eyes in disagreement.

He feels cherished and admired, all before Darren's hands even make it below the line of his collarbone. The words of reverent praise sink in when Darren mutters them barely loud enough, but still clear and without leaving room for argument. Then, in a moment of silence, Darren pulls his hands away and Chris hears rustling and feels the sheets skimming over his skin as they're being pulled off. He is vaguely aware that he should be embarrassed or self-conscious about being naked, but the continued whispers of "beautiful, perfect, _mine_ " take away all feelings of inadequacy and shame.

"Yours," Chris whispers when Darren's hands slide down his sides, "please..."

He doesn't know what he's asking for besides _moremoremore_. It feels like he's going to burst into flames if Darren doesn't touch him again, if he doesn't stroke his skin harder, but every touch just leaves him feeling like he's burning hotter and wants... _needs_ more. He pleads barely coherently, mumbles "need... want... please", then moans when he feels the pressure of Darren's hands against his hips, holding him down and nuzzling his nose into Chris ribs, his tongue leaving a wet trail everywhere it touches.

"Patience, sweetheart," Darren mutters and Chris groans, tensing all his muscles because he doesn't want this to be over yet, doesn't want to give in to the pleasure that's rushing through his body like a freight train, "relax. I've got you."

"Close," Chris mumbles, feeling his cheeks warm at the admission.

"Hold back," Darren responds in a hushed but firm tone, "I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

Chris takes yet another deep breath and tries to sink deeper into the safe place that numbs the sensations somewhat and instead leaves him just feeling safe and not as on edge as when he's completely conscious. He feels the frustration build up underneath his skin, the electric current of arousal reaching every cell of his body slowly but steadily. Darren's hands brush down past his hips fleetingly, ghosting over Chris' thighs on the outside and then return on the inner, more sensitive side. Chris bucks up again but relaxes when he hears the calming "Shhh" from Darren's lips that sends another gust of breath against his burning skin, this time making goosebumps appear on his hips.

"Dare, please…" Chris lets out a whine that chokes when Darren's mouth inches slowly closer to where his thighs are being pulled apart.

"Easy, beautiful, we're in no rush," Darren mutters and Chris feels his legs being held down gently.

Then the tip of Darren's tongue flicks against the tip of Chris' cock, just once, and Chris groans at the sensation of finally getting touched where he's craving contact, at the cooling effect of the dampness left behind by Darren's tongue and at the craving for _ohgodtherepleasemore_.

"Please… I need to… so close, Dee," he whimpers and fails to stay silent and still as he feels Darren repeat the small flicks of tongue.

"Not yet," he hears Darren mutter, "don't come until I say you can," he adds firmly and Chris shudders, the need to follow the command and the way he is already so close testing his limits stronger than ever before.

He's completely lost track of time and feels like he's been floating in the fog for hours, maybe days, though the remaining shreds of consciousness tell him it hasn't been that long. He hears and feels himself breathing harder as the wet and warm flicks turn into trails along the length of his cock, swirls around the tip and then a " _fuck_ , _yes please_ " slips from his lips when he feels Darren's mouth wrap around him. The sensation is heightened by barely-there strokes of fingers along his legs and hips and the muscles on his stomach.

There are words on the tip of his tongue and he tries to move his mouth to speak, but the only things leaving his mouth are moans and the occasional " _please_ ". Then, when he's about to lose control and his muscles shake with the need to let go, warm hands grip his hips and hold them firmly in place.

"Darren…"

"Not yet, babe," Chris hears Darren's increasingly rough voice, its sound enough to stave off the rush of his orgasm that was threatening to crash through him.

"So good for me," the praise washes over Chris and he breathes heavily, letting the warmth and reassurance of the words surround him, "you're perfect, just like this."

He can't form coherent words anymore and definitely cannot find the control to speak even if he had words to say. His body feels like there's a layer of hot coals under every inch of his skin and Darren's every touch feels like an ice cube rolling over, the temperature difference intensifying each move. He feels strung tight like the string on a bow, ready to let go, but also strangely relaxed because he gave away the control of _when_.

The heat under his skin multiplies when he feels Darren's skin slide along his own and the weight of Darren's body over his. Their legs tangle and line up so he feels Darren hard against his own length, frustratingly and teasingly not moving.  A whimper of yet another _please_ slips from Chris' lips, but is muffled by Darren's mouth and tongue. Then the warmth is gone and Chris feels the cool air collide with his burning skin.

"Every inch…" Darren's voice startles him and Chris feels the lips brush against his ear, "I want to touch you, just like this," there's a flutter over his collarbone as Darren's fingers approach the skin but don't quite touch.

He's aware, somewhere on the edges of his consciousness that Darren's hands are actually there, but the touch is so soft and his brain is so fuzzy that it feels more like he's imagining how they skim along in random patterns. There are moments when the sensation is stronger, the touch seems more solid and it's then that he arches into it only to have it flutter away.

The cuffs dig into his skin a little harder and he realizes he's pulling on them, his arms tugging to get away, instinct and need making him want to get away, dig his fingers into Darren's hair and hold his mouth in place. Instead, he feels the warmth move down his thighs, then up again and flickering across the dip over his hip joints. Chris' muscles clench automatically as he tries to hold back, to follow the continuing instructions to not let go that reach his ears. He wants to, fights the urge to come to earn himself more of Darren's praise, more of the soft whispers of "good, you're so good for me", but it's becoming almost impossible.

"Darren, please..." the words come out as a whimper and it vaguely registers with him that he should care about how desperate he sounds, but every cell in his body is fighting against the need for release that nothing else matters.

The words "no" and "be good" are the only ones that break through the noise in his ears he's pretty sure he's just imagining, because it can't be anything but the flow of blood rushing through him. There's a stray joke that skirts past his consciousness about blood lacking from most of his body, but when he opens his mouth, the only sound that comes out is a deep moan.

"Shhh, I've got you," he feels Darren leaning in, brushing his lips against Chris' ear and neck and Chris tugs on the restraints to try and pull away, "now, baby. Let me see, let me watch you. Come for me."

From the last word that finally passes Darren's lips, Chris can't feel anything from the outside any longer. The switch flips in his mind and he can't sense Darren's hands on him anymore. His skin bursts into flames and he shakes as the blood rushes through him, his muscles spasm as they relax and the tension in his cock dissolves when he comes. His body arches up into the now firm grip of Darren's hand that he's becoming aware of when he begins to come down from the high of his climax.

The hand stroking him slows down gradually with the shaking of Chris' entire body and he lets out a breath he completely forgot he was holding. The sudden gasp almost makes him cough and definitely makes him a little dizzy from the unintentional oxygen withdrawal that holding his breath caused.

"Shhh," Darren's whisper breaks through the noise of the blood rushing through Chris' body, "I've got you. You're okay," the words feel like a caress as the air from Darren's mouth sizzles against Chris' overheated skin, "you were so good. So perfect and beautiful…"

Chris' breathing steadies and he feels the blindfold being tugged off, the cuffs undone gently and then a cloth cleaning him up. He can't find the energy to open his eyes just yet, though, and melts into Darren's arms when they wrap around him moments later. There's a feeling of fabric brushing against his legs to cover him up, then more heat when his chest leans into Darren's.

"I've got you, sweetheart," Darren mutters into Chris' hair, damp with sweat.

He tries to make his arms move to attempt to repay the favor and the want to make Darren come too pokes at his mind, but before he can, Darren stops him and pulls him closer.

"Not now, babe," Darren's voice carries a tone of caring but also a 'don't fight me on this' warning and Chris nods, "let it all go. Are you feeling better?"

"Mhm," Chris mumbled into Darren's chest, "thank you."

"Anytime," Darren replies, "always."

With those two words, Chris gives in to the exhaustion tugging on his brain and lets his breathing slow and even out, sleep taking over as he finally feels protected and safe in Darren's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Still to come: Darren's POV companion piece


End file.
